CASE : CHOICE
by agustin ayu and priest jeta
Summary: BAGAIMANA JADINYA JIKA ADA ANAK SMA YANG MENJADI DETEKTIF MUDA. BAHAYAPUN PASTI AKAN MENGANCAM NYAWA MEREKA. APA SAJA BAHAYA YANG AKAN MEREKA HADAPI? SEMUA DITENTUKAN OLEH PILIHAN
1. PROLOG : bertiga atau tidak sama sekali

PROLOG: BERTIGA ATAU TIDAK SAMA SEKALI.

Di abad 20, bahaya tidak hanya bisa terjadi di luar rumah akan tetapi bahaya bisa ada dimana saja, bahkan dirumah sekalipun. Jika dulu orang tua memperingatkan kepada anak mereka untuk hati-hati dengan orang asing, sekarang mereka memperingatkan anak mereka untuk berhati-hati dengan siapapun tidak terkecuali keluarga mereka sendiri. Sebanyak apapun aparat pemerintah berkeliaran di negara ini, tapi tak banyak yang berubah. Bahkan kriminal di negara ini masih terus meningkat, pelakunya pun seperti tidak bisa dihitung jumlahnya. Ironisnya ada juga aparat pemerintah yang melanggar hukum.

Saat ini, kita sebagai warga negara harusnya tidak bergantung pada aparat pemerintah saja. Tapi, kita juga harus mandiri untuk menciptakan dunia yang aman dan tentram. Contohnya kami bertiga, kami membuka jasa detektif swasta. Mungkin bisa dibilang kami membantu polisi untuk memecahkan kasus yang sulit untuk dipecahkan dan sering membantu masyarakat yang butuh pertolongan juga. Jika kalian menganggap kami meniru dengan holmes. Maka akan kujawab dengan tegas tidak. Tapi, kami bertiga mengagumi karakter detektif tersebut. Kami berbeda dan mungkin tidak bisa meniru detektif hebat tersebut. Kami masih SMA dan bisa dibilang disini kami juga masih banyak masalah _intern_ maupun seringkali kami memecahkan kasus hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi saja.

Namaku Aditya, akulah pendiri dari jasa detektif ini. Usiaku 17 tahun, hobiku adalah bermain game. Teman-temanku menganggapku keras kepala, egois, pemarah, terlalu percaya diri. Harusnya mereka mengatakan jika aku itu sangat tampan dan populer dan itu faktanya. Dasar! Mereka tidak mau mengakui kalau aku tampan dan sangat populer.

Dan perkenalkan temanku sekaligus kolegaku, Kiki. Usianya sama denganku. Hobinya menggambar. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar untuk menggambar. Kiki sangat cerdas dan kuakui dialah yang paling sabar diantara kami bertiga. Jika aku terbawa emosi dialah yang meredakan emosiku. Kiki adalah kolega yang paling handal dalam membaca situasi.

Terakhir, zetta. Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di bisnis ini. Usianya 16 tahun. Menyebalkan, cuek, bicaranya sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, tanpanya kasus akan sangat sulit dipecahkan. Dia pandai dalam argumen dan menganalisa. Hobinya membaca novel. Yang paling menyebalkan darinya hanyalah satu, yaitu motto hidupnya. Jangan pernah melakukan hal yang tidak ingin dilakukan, jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu cepat selesaikan.

Kombinasi yang aneh. Tiga anak SMA tinggal dikontrakan besar dengan Bibi siti paman deni yang mengurus mereka bertiga dalam kontrakan. Sebenarnya , ada sejarah pendirian jasa detektif ini.

Waktu itu, saat pulang sekolah kami berhenti di toko buku bekas di pinggir jalan untuk mencari majalah bekas untuk tugas sekolah. Zetta dan kiki sibuk mencari majalah dan aku menunggu di luar toko sambil bermain game di ponselku.

*BRAAAAAAAAAAAAK*

Suara hantaman mobil yang bertabrakan membuatku reflek berlari ke lokasi kejadian. Orang-orang berhenti dan mengelilingi mobil yang tabrakan tadi, tak ada satupun yang menelpon polisi dan ambulans.

'Bu, ibu yang memakai baju biru tolong segera telpon ambulans. Dan

Bapak yang berkacamata tolong telpon polisi. Bapak dan ibu yang lain

Tolong bantu saya mengeluarkan korban dalam mobil' ucapku sembari

mencoba membuka pintu mobil yang sudah penyok.

Saat korban berhasil dikeluarkan. Ada 2 orang pada mobil yang menabrak, satu pria dan satu wanita, dan 1 orang pria di mobil yang ditabrak. Untunglah wanita dan pria yang ditabrak hanya luka sedikit dan pingsan tapi pria yang menabrak itu tewas. Tak lama kemudian polisi datang begitupula dengan ambulans. Para korban kecelakaan dibawa masuk kedalam ambulans dan polisi mensterilkan jalan tersebut.

' ini kecelakaan biasa, disebabkan pengemudi yang kurang konsentrasi.'

Ucap salah satu anggota polisi pada seseorang yang aku duga adalah

Atasannya.

' kita butuh bukti dan saksi untuk kejadian ini. Kau nak, yang jadi saksi.

Kudengar kaulah yang mengeluarkan para korban dari mobil' ucapnya

Sambil menunjukku.

' baik pak. Tapi, saya merasa ada yang aneh pada kecelakaan ini' kataku.

'nak, ini hanya kecelakaan biasa. Sudah sering kami menangani hal seperti ini ' ucapnya.

'ini pembunuhan.' Ucap seseorang yang tiba - tiba menepuk pundakku, zetta sambil membawa kantong plastik hitam berisi majalah, di ikuti kiki yang disampingnya.

'Jangan sok tahu kamu nak. Ini hanya kecelakaan biasa. Mana ada pembunuhan. Sudah jelas mobil ini menabrak. Lagipula tidak ada senjata tajam di dalam mobil tersebut' bantah bawahan polisi tersebut.

' Dit, tadi waktu kamu mengeluarkan pria itu ada luka di dadanya kan?' tanya zetta.

'iya zett, di dadanya ada luka robek. Lalu di tengkuknya pun ada luka robek. Dan itulah yang membuatku merasa ada yang janggal.' Jawabku.

'huh, itu karena pecahan kaca nak. Begitu saja kau tidak tau. Dasar bocah ingusan'. Sindir polisi sambil membuat ekspresi merendahkan kami.

'Begini saja, Pak. Izinkan kedua teman saya menjelaskan opini mereka. Siapa tahu apa yang mereka katakan benar. Tentu ini akan membantu penyelidikan bapak' nego kiki.

'Baiklah nak, coba jelaskan mengapa kamu mengira ini pembunuhan' pintanya.

'Begini pak, dari awal saya sudah merasa ada yang janggal sejak saya mengeluarkan mayat pria tersebut. Jika dipikir dengan logika. Tidak mungkin ada kaca yang bisa menggores tengkuk seseorang jika ini hanyalah kecelakaan biasa.' Jelasku.

'menambahkan opini aditya. Didadanya ada luka robek sedangkan kita tahu jika ini disebabkan pecahan kaca maka harusnya itu bukan luka robek yang teratur tapi luka robek kecil yang tidak beraturan'tambah zetta.

'lalu kesimpulan dari opini kalian?' tanya sersan.

Kulihat kiki yang sepertinya berfikir tentang pendapat ku dan zetta. Kiki yang dari tadi hanya berdiri disamping zetta pun. Menghampiri sersan dan menghela nafas, itu adalah tanda Kiki sedang mencoba menyusun dan memilih kata – kata agar tidak memperkeruh masalah.

'saya akan menjelaskan sedikit teori yang saya tangkap dari penjelasan teman-teman saya. Ini adalah pembunuhan berencana, korban di tusuk dahulu dibagian tengkuk. Pelaku menusuk bagian dada korban saat dia tahu korban masih belum tewas. Untuk menyembunyikan luka tusuk di dada korban. Pelaku membuat luka robek pada dada korban. Untuk membuat alibi maka dia membuat pembunuhan ini terkesan menjadi kecelakaan saja. Dan saya berfikir korban dibunuh sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Untuk alat membunuhnya saya sangat yakin anda dapat menemukannya dibawah lantai mobil. Pecahan cermin yang penuh darah, kesimpulan akan kami jelaskan saat kalian menemukan pecahan cermin tersebut'jelas kiki.

Mendengar teori Kiki, sersan pun memerintah bawahannya untuk mencari kedalam mobil apakah ada pecahan cermin seperti teori yang disampaikan Kiki. Zetta, mencoba menganalisa runtutan kejadiannya. Aku masih penasaran bagaimana bisa seseorang tewas terlebih dahulu sebelum dimasukkan mobil.

'Sersan, saya menemukan USB dan pecahan cermin seperti yang bocah itu katakan, Pak.' Lapor salah satu anggota kepolisian.

'sudah kuduga, Bapak polisi bisa menggunakan itu untuk tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan ini lewat sidik jari' kata Kiki.

'tinggal satu pertanyaan. Bagaimana seseorang yang sudah tewas mengemudi mobil?' tanya sersan.

'Saya menduga ada cara yang digunakan pelaku untuk menutupi kejahatannya. Dan aku curiga dengan USB itu' Jawab zetta.

' Aku paham sekarang. Sersan , yang mengemudikan adalah USB tersebut. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang baru. Saya pernah mendengar virus yang digunakan membajak mobil. Fungsi virus ini mirip dengan auto pilot. Mobil zaman sekarang sama dengan komputer, bisa dikendalikan dengan otomatis. Untuk membuktikannya, Pak boleh saya pinjam mobil polisinya. Dan alangkah baiknya bapak juga ikut masuk.' Ajakku.

Sersanpun mengizinkan menggunakan mobil polisi tersebut. Saya masuk ke dalam mobil polisi tersebut disusul sersan. Saya pun memasang USB tersebut dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Saat saya menyalakan mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut melaju dan semakin lama semakin cepat.

'Hei, apa yang kau lakukan nak?!' teriak sersan.

' saya tidak menginjak gas sedikitpun' responku.

Sersan melihat kebawah dan terkejut saat benar kakiku tidak menginjak gas. Tidak jauh di depan ada truk besar. Sersan sangat terkejut.

' Nak, di depan ada truk. Hentikan mobil ini! Hentikan!' teriak sersan.

Aku pun menginjak rem dan menghindari truk tersebut, dan membawa mobil polisi ini kembali ke tempat awal.

'Pak, jika pria tersebut memang masih hidup pasti dia bisa menginjak rem atau mencoba menghindari mobil tersebut.' Jelasku.

Kami pun keluar dari mobil, dan aku pun berpamitan kepada sersan tersebut. Aku memberikan nomor ponselku. Kami pun kembali ke kontrakan kami. Tragedi tadi cukup menyenangkan tapi, kejadian itu juga yang membuat kami tidak nafsu makan.

' Dit,Ki,Ta ayo waktunya makan!' teriak bibi Siti.

'Hari ini kami diet, Bi!' teriak kami.

Jam menunjukkan angka 10 dan saat itu ponselku berbunyi. Nomer tidak dikenal, aku pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan mengubahnya menjadi loudspeaker.

'Nak, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Tadi, hasil sidik jarinya menunjukkan kalau pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah wanita yang duduk disebelah korban yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasih korban.' Ucap sersan

'Sama-sama pak' jawabku.

'Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kalian menjadi detektif disini?' tawarnya.

'Salah satu? Tidak pak. Kami menolak, dari pada menjadi detektif negeri tapi hanya salah satu , lebih baik kami membuat jasa detektif swasta saja pak.' Ceplosku.

'bertiga atau tidak sama sekali' ucap kiki langsung mematikan telponku.

'ide mu tadi lumayan.' Ucap zetta.

'ya sudah kita buat saja. Biro detektif swasta' ucapku.

Dengan diberitakannya kasus pembunuhan tersebut seperti iklan gratis untuk kami. Nama kami pun dikenal masyarakat. Dan sejak saat itu kami pun mulai menerima kasus kriminal dan polisi yang meminta saran maupun bantuan untuk memecahkan kasus.

5


	2. Kasus 1 : (part 1) kasus tak bertuan!

Kasus 1: tantangan tak bertuan

Hari ini aku akan membunuh 1 orang. Coba saja tangkap aku jika kau bisa detektif muda, apa kau bisa menyelamatkan gadis ini dektektif? Akan aku beri sedikit petunjuk untukmu. Aku akan membunuh gadis ini pada saat 3 orang yang memukul sesuatu yang memiliki kesamaan dengannya sebanyak 12 kali. Lokasi dimana aku akan membunuhnya adalah dimana wajahku sedang terpampang tapi sayangnya kau belum tentu bisa melihat wajahku. Dan yang petunjuk terakhir, aku akan membunuhnya dengan peledak yang akan menjadi hadiah tahun baru untukmu detektif muda . Cepat tangkap aku jika kau mampu atau kau memilih duduk dan menunggu berita kematian dan kekalahanmu di televisi ? aku menantangmu.

salam dariku

badut

Hampir setiap hari aku membuang waktu hanya untuk menyelesaikan kasus – kasus yang memuakkan. Kupikir aku bisa libur sehari saat tahun baru tapi..

"Kenapa surat bodoh ini malah mucul?!" teriakku.

"hei. Surat apa itu, Aditya?" tanya Zetta dan membaca surat bodoh itu.

"Sudahlah Zetta, biarkan saja gadis itu mati. Aku tidak mau membuang

Waktu liburku hanya untuk surat bodoh itu" gerutuku.

"hei, ini tugas kita bodoh! Apa kau mau membiarkan seseorang mati di

Awal tahun! Dit, jangan-jangan kau memang tidak bisa memecahkan

Surat tantangan ini" ejeknya.

"oh. Kau juga menantangku juga ? lihat saja aku akan memecahkan kasus

Ini dengan hanya mengedipkan mata" ucapku.

"Sombong" komentarnya.

Kiki membaca surat tantangan dari balik tubuh zetta. Dia Cuma tertawa meremehkan aku rasa dia telah mengetahui jawaban dari kasus ini. Zetta juga sepertinya sudah menemukan jawabannya. Sialan! Harusnya aku yang memecahkan kasus ini. Aku yang ditantang, tapi kenapa aku malah tidak mengerti apa - apa tentang kasus ini. Siapapun pelakunya pasti akan aku tangkap!.

"sepertinya kamu sadar juga,Zet" ucap kiki.

"Pelaku kali ini sangat naif" balas zetta.

Naif, ceroboh, terlalu percaya diri. Aku sedikit-sedikit mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Tapi mengapa pelaku ini membuat surat tantangan? Bukannya ini hanya akan mempersulit dirinya sendiri ssaat melakukan aksi kejahatannya. Apa tujuannya sebenarnya? Siapa badut itu sebenarnya? Dimana pelaku itu bersembunyi? Sial! Aku harus segera menolong gadis itu.

" Ki, Zett. Waktu kita tidak banyak lagi, lebih baik kalian ada yang ke kantor polisi. " perintahku.

"biar aku saja, kau dan kiki selamatkan korban. Hati-hati dengan peledaknya" kata zetta.

Aku dan kiki pun segera menuju tempat yang kuduga persembunyian pelaku. Memang sangat terlambat untuk mengetahui lokasinya. Tapi, belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya.

" Ternyata kau sadar juga, Dit" puji Kiki.

"ini bukan hal yang sulit. Pertama kita tertolong dengan inisial yang dia berikan. Badut dalam bahasa inggris clown, penulisannya mirip dengan down aku menduga tempatnya di lantai dasar mall. Mall yang memajang wajahnya, pertanyaannya wajah badut apa yang dipajang di Mall? " opiniku.

"kalau itu aku tau, joker. Wajah joker yang dipasang di mall dekat stasiun. Meries mall" Jawabnya.

Dengan menaiki taksi kami sampai di Meries Mall. Memang aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kasus ini. Banyak sekali teka-teki dalam surat tantangnya. Dan aku yakin tujuan dari kasus ini bukan uang Tapi, apa?.

"Dari segini banyaknya perempuan. Bagaimana kita bisa tahu siapa yang akan dibunuh ?"tanya kiki.

"entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, Ki" jawabku.

Otakku menyusun kata-kata yang ada dalam surat, merubahnya menjadi berbagai kalimat yang mungkin memiliki arti yang sama. Menggabungkan dengan teori-teori dari kasus yang telah dipecahkan. Mencari celah kesalahan dari modus kejahatan kali ini. Ah! Aku paham sekarang! Badut brengsek. Beraninya kau bermain – main denganku. Alibimu bagus sekali, dengan alibimu yang seperti itu kau bisa terbebas dari tuduhan tapi, tidak untuk kami. Kau tidak akan bisa membodohi kami, khususnya aku, kau terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk membodohiku.

"Ki, kau lihat pegawai toko itu" aku menunjuk gadis muda yang mempromosikan dagangannya.

"ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"tolong kau amankan gadis itu. Anggap saja dia korban, tapi kau jangan mengatakan tentang kasus ini padanya. Aku takut dia akan syok dan ketakutan. Kau tahu kan jika gadis itu sedikit sensitif dan merepotkan. Dekati saja dia sampai aku kembali." Pintaku. Aku pun segera berlari menuju lantai teratas.

Jika, dugaanku memang benar maka pelaku akan mudah kutangkap, jika salah maka kami yang akan ditangkap. Begitu sampai di tempat tujuanku. Aku memasuki toko mainan . aku membeli jam dinding toko tersebut. Walaupun, aku harus membelinya dengan harga yang menakutkan. Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku menutup kasus ini, aku pun menghubungi Zetta.

"halo, Zett. Kamu bawa polisi ke meries mall. Kamu cari kiki dan pegawai wanita di lantai dasar. Aku akan segera kesana." Ucapku.

"oke, aku kesana" jawabnya dan menutup telponnya.

"Brengsek! Aku belum selesai bicara malah ditutup"omelku.

Cepat ! aku harus mencari pemicunya. Kucari di selak beluk toko mainan. Yang mana pemicunya. Sialan!. ~beep-beep-beep~ bunyi apa itu? Kenapa ada manekin di toko mainan ?

"umn. Pak, saya mau tanya? Kenapa ada manekin ya pak disini? Bukankan ini toko mainan?"tanyaku.

"oh, itu tadi ada perempuan seksi yang menitipkan manekin dan kantung plastik berisi.. umn.. ya begitu lah. Apa kau pacarnya?"tanyanya balik.

"bukan.. saya adik sepupunya" jawabku bohong.

Orang itu memberikan manekin dan bungkusan berisi pakaian dalam.. kenapa pria sepertiku harus membawa barang seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang mengira kalau aku mesum?. Bagaimana jika aku dikira mengalami penyimpangan seksual? Bagaimana jika aku dikira tidak normal?

"permisi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tegur seorang gadis cantik.

" A-aaaah aku tak apa. Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"aku zeviona, kau siapa?"dia balik tanya.

"aku Aditya, wajahmu mengingatkanku akan temanku, Zetta" ucapku.

" Kau kenal dengan kakakku?" tanyanya.

"EEEH! Kau adiknya zetta, ?! sifatmu tidak mirip sama sekali dengan zetta." teriakku .

" ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kakakku punya teman GAY sepertimu?"tanyanya.

" aaaaah lupakan. Ternyata kau sama tak ada bedanya." Keluhku.

Padahal pasti akan sempurna sekali jika zeviona adalah cewek yang moe dan baik hati, tapi sayangnya dia sama ketusnya dengan zetta. Pupus sudah keinginanku melepas masa jomblo berkepanjangan dan rasa iri terhadap teman-temanku yang menghabiskan waktu berpacaran. Yang lebih penting aku ingin segera melepas julukan yang menempel padaku yaitu "master jon"s."

"

"hey, brengsek. Lebih baik kau hati-hati, disini sudah banyak terpasang alat penyadap. Dan sepertinya ini bukan kasus biasa, kau bisa mati jika sekarang kau dengan ceroboh mengambil keputusan." Ujarnya.

"zeviona, sepertinya kau kesini tidak hanya untuk mencari kakakmu kan?" tanyaku.

"benar, aku kemari hanya melaksanakan tugas dari biro keamanan" jawabnya.

"kau anjing polisi ternyata." Responku.

" hei-hei maaf saja aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan makhluk seperti itu huh?. Aku adalah detektif sewaan dari biro keamanan pusat. Jadi, aku tidak ikut kelompok manapun. Asalkan aku dibayar mahal, membantu penjahatpun tidak masalah." Jelasnya.

"eh? Sebenarnya kau di pihak yang mana ?"tanyaku.

"hmn., entah. Mungkin saat ini aku jadi kawanmu. Tapi, bisa saja kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai mangsa dan pemangsa". Jawabnya

Mendengar ucapannya barusan, membuatku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seseorang tergiur oleh harta semata dan melepas arti kebenaran itu sendiri. Entahlah, aku mulai tidak yakin zeviona itu kawan atau lawan sebenarnya. Tapi, lebih baik aku percaya kalau kali ini dia sebagai kawan. Kulihat dia membongkar isi kantung plastik yang kubawa.

Kasus ini belum terpecahkan. Tapi, setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit potongan puzzle telah tersusun rapi. Tunggu saja aku akan mengungkap misteri ini. Dan apakah kalian bisa menebaknya? Siapakah pelaku sebenarnya tunggu kelanjutannya.


End file.
